Olimpiade Nasional
by Urushibara Puterrizme
Summary: ketika Luhan mengikuti olimpiade bahasa inggris nasional dan harus menginap bersama guru pembimbingnya, Mr. Byun. Dan Entah dosa seperti apa yang telah Luhan lakukan sehingga harus melawan Oh Sehun, namja pembuat darah tinggi yang di ikuti oleh guru pembimbingnya, Mr. Park. / yaoi, HunHan BaekYeol, OneShoot, DLDR! RnR juseyooo


Title: Olimpiade Nasional

Author: Urushibara Puterrizme

Rated: Teen

Genre: ga tau~

Main Cast: Oh Sehun, Xi Lu Han, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, and Others.

Summary: ketika Luhan mengikuti olimpiade bahasa inggris nasional dan harus menginap bersama guru pembimbingnya, Mr. Byun. Dan Entah dosa seperti apa yang telah Luhan lakukan sehingga harus melawan Oh Sehun, _namja_ pembuat darah tinggi yang di ikuti oleh guru pembimbingnya, Mr. Park. / yaoi, HunHan BaekYeol, OneShoot, DLDR! RnR juseyooo~

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong readerdeul~**

**Ff ini ada karna puterr mau lomba bahasa inggris besok. Walaupun ga sampe' nginep dan ga nasional, tapi tetep aja usaha keras. Bimbingan siang malam. Capek banget. Tapi mumpung ada ide ya ditulis aja. Well, doain puterr menang dan Jangan lupa review! Oke?**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

"_Saem_, haruskah kita menginap?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada keberatan pada guru pembimbingnya yang tengah menggedong ransel miliknya sendiri. "tentu saja."

Luhan mendesah pelan, "dan kita hanya berdua? Bukankah banyak yang ikut?"

Baekhyun –guru pembimbing Luhan- menatap Luhan, "salah siapa terlalu pintar? Walaupun pada awalnya kau bersama lima orang temanmu, tapi mereka telah gagal. Dan karna semi finalnya diadakan besok maka kita akan menginap."

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "tapi, _Saem_! Aku tidak mau menginap! Pasti tempat tidurnya tidak enak! Dan makanannya juga tidak enak! Pokoknya aku tidak mau!"

"tenanglah, kita menginap di hotel, Luhan_-ah_. Dan aku yakin makanannya akan sesuai dengan seleramu." Ujar Baekhyun ceria.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun berbinar. "benarkah, _Saem_? Bahkan masakan china sekalipun?!"

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias. "apa aku terlihat berbohong?"

Luhan langsung memeluk Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit terhuyung.

"woah! _Jeongmal gomawo, Saem_! Tanpa _Saem_ aku tidak akan menginap di hotel dan memakan masakan china! _Gomawoooo~_"

'_dasar anak smp!' _bisakah kau memakluminya Baek? Dia bahkan baru saja berumur empat belas tahun beberapa bulan yang lalu.

.

.

"woah! kamarnya luas sekali, _Saem_!" pekik Luhan begitu membuka pintu kamar hotel yang akan ditinggali oleh Luhan dan Baekhyun untuk malam ini.

"Jangan berlebihan, Luhan_-ah_. Kau seperti tak pernah menginap di hotel saja." Baekhyun menaruh ranselnya di samping ranjang _king_ _size_ yang menjadi bagiannya malam ini. Sementara Luhan langsung melempar ranselnya begitu saja dan melempar tubuhnya ke ranjang berukuran _queen_ _size_ yang menjadi bagiannya.

"memang aku tak pernah menginap di hotel, _Saem_. Hihihi." Luhan cekikikan.

"lebih baik kau keluarkan bukumu dan belajar. Atau kalau kau malas belajar kau tidur saja. Aku mau mandi." Dan selanjutnya Baekhyun masuk ke kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Luhan yang masih sibuk dengan ranjang yang menurutnya sangat empuk itu.

"ahh~ aku mau membawa kasur ini pulang besok~ ini empuk sekali~"

.

.

.

"eungh~ hoaaaammhh~ sudah pa- eh?" Luhan menggeliat pelan. Matanya masih tertutup rapat. Namun berhenti tiba-tiba karna merasa ada lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

Luhan membuka matanya. Gelap. Ah, dia masih membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal. Tadi malam memang dingin sekali. Entah sengaja atau tidak, tapi Luhan merasa Baekhyun memang mengatur AC nya sedemikian rupa untuk membuatnya sakit dan tak bisa mengikuti olimpiade nanti. _Heol~_

Tapi sedikit banyak Luhan merasa lengan yang melingkarinya membawa sedikit kehangatan. Ingat! Sedikit!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KAU SIAPA?! KENAPA BERADA DI KASURKU?!"

"kenapa kau ber- KYAAAAAAAAAA! MENYINGKIR DARI TUBUHKU!"

Entah bagaimana Luhan dan Baekhyun berteriak pagi itu. Tepat setelah mereka menyibak selimutnya kasar.

Luhan langsung terduduk dan menyingkirkan lengan _namja_ albino yang tadi melingkarinya itu. Memandang tangan itu horror.

'_dia siapa? Kenapa pucat sekali? Apa Jangan-jangan… dia penunggu hotel ini? Eomma~ aku takut~'_

"eumh~ kalian berisik sekalih." Dan ucapan ala orang yang baru bangun tidur dari _namja_ disebelahnya itu membuat Luhan terdiam.

_Brukk!_

Luhan menoleh kasar dan menemukan seorang _namja_ tinggi tengah mengelus bokongnya kasar di sebelah ranjang. Dia habis terjatuh dari ranjang. Dan itu perbuatan Baekhyun, terbukti dari posisinya yang terlihat seperti habis mendorong orang.

"kenapa kau menindihiku, hah?! Dasar _namja_ mesum! Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Ini kamarku dan Luhan!" Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara cemprengnya. Suara yang hanya Luhan dengar ketika _Saem_nya itu dalam _mode tidak beretika dan tidak bermoral _dan juga dalam _mode tidak bijaksana seperti seorang Saem kebanyakan_.

"ssshh. Pantatku perih sekali." _Namja_ itu masih asik mengelus-elus dan mengeluarkan desisan perih. _Sepertinya sakit sekali_, batin Luhan.

"yak! Kenapa tak menjawabku, eoh?! Kau siapa?!" Baekhyun menatap _namja_ tinggi itu dengan amarah. Terlecehkan oleh tindihan _namja_ asing, eh?

"bisakah kau diam?! Pantatku perih sekali dan ini karna kau! Bukannya minta maaf kenapa kau malah marah-marah!" astaga! _Namja_ itu suaranya kenapa berat sekali?

Baekhyun berdiri dari ranjang. Dan menatap _namja_ tinggi itu dengan mendongak. Bukan apa-apa, tapi tinggi Baekhyun hanya sebahu _namja_ itu saja –yang kini juga berdiri-.

"aku? Minta maaf? Berkacalah?! Kau menindihiku saat aku tidur dan aku yang harus minta maaf?! Dasar tiang listrik!"

"apa kau bilang, pendek?!"

Luhan malas melihatnya lagi. Lebih baik dia mandi sekarang. Mengurusi _Saem_nya yang sedang dalam mode _lain _bisa membuatnya melupakan bahwa sekarang sudah jam tujuh. Satu jam sebelum pembukaan olimpiade di mulai.

_Eh, tunggu? Jam tujuh?_

"KYAAAAAA! AKU TERLAMBAAAAAAT!"

.

.

.

"_Saem_? Kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan bertanya pada Baekhyun yang terlihat ngambek sejak keluar dari kamar hotel tadi. Membuat Luhan menjadi bingung sendiri.

"tentu saja. Aku hanya sedikit kesal pada tiang listrik tadi." Jawab Baekhyun ketus. Luhan menghela napas pelan dan beralih menatap lembar pertanyaan yang berada di tangannya. Babak semi final akan berlangsung beberapa menit lagi *ingat! Penyisihan sudah lewat dan hanya Luhan yang lolos* dan sekarang Luhan sudah berada di dalam kelas. Bersama Baekhyun yang duduk di kursi didepan meja yang ia gunakan sekarang. Mejanya sudah diatur sedemikian rupa dan diberi nama, jadi mau tidak mau Luhan harus duduk disitu.

Luhan memandang pertanyaan nomor tujuh belas dengan pandangan bagaimana-cara-menjawabnya? Dan bersyukur setelahnya karna masih ada Baekhyun sang guru pembimbing di depannya.

"_Saem_, pertanyaan nomor tujuh belas ini bagaimana? Aku tidak paham dengan pertanyaannya." Luhan menyerahkan lembar pertanyaan yang tadi ada ditangannya pada Baekhyun yang langsung menerimanya.

"nomor berapa tadi?"

"tujuh belas, _Saem_."

Baekhyun membaca pertanyaan itu dengan serius. Hingga kemudian air mukanya berubah cerah. "oh, ini mudah. Kau hanya per-"

"hei pendek! Menyingkir! Ini meja murid bimbinganku! Pergi jauh-jauh sana!" suara bass tadi pagi terdengar lagi. Baekhyun langsung menoleh, begitu juga Luhan. Menemukan seorang _namja_ tinggi dan seorang _namja_ albino yang memeluk Luhan tadi pagi, Oh Sehun. Luhan tau itu dari _name tag _yang tertempel di seragam anak itu.

Baekhyun langsung berdiri. Menatap _namja_ tinggi itu tajam. "apa kau bilang?! Pendek?! Dasar tiang listrik tak tau diri!"

Dan pertengkaran hampir saja terjadi sebelum suara dari _speaker _terdengar di ruang kelas berkodekan huruf kedua itu.

'_SEMUA PESERTA SEMI FINAL DIHARAP SEGERA KE KELAS MASING-MASING KARENA PARA PENGAWAS AKAN SEGERA KE RUANG KELAS MASING-MASING DAN DIHARAP SELAIN PESERTA DIHARAP KELUAR RUANGAN. SEKALI LAGI…'_

"_fighting_, Luhan_-ah_! Aku yakin kau akan menang!" semangat Baekhyun sebelum pergi.

"cih, percaya diri sekali. Aku yakin Sehun_-ah_ yang akan menang." _Namja_ tinggi itu berucap dengan sinis. Membuat mata Baekhyun langsung menatapnya tajam.

"lebih baik kalian keluar. Chanyeol-_Saem_, berhentilah bertingkah seperti anak-anak." _Namja_ albino itu –Sehun- angkat bicara. Dan wow, apa-apaan kata-katanya tadi? Menyuruh orang yang jauh lebih tua –bahkan gurumu sendiri- untuk berhenti bertingkah seperti anak-anak dengan nada sedatar itu? Hah! Dia berani sekali!

Dan akhirnya _namja_ tinggi itu –kita sebut saja Chanyeol mulai sekarang- keluar dari ruangan dan diikuti Baekhyun yang sempat berkata _'fighting!' _dengan mengepalkan tangannya sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Luhan tidak mengalami hambatan pada saat mengerjakan soal-soal yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Soalnya tidak terlalu sulit, walaupun ada juga yang membuat Luhan berpikir, tapi ada juga pertanyaan yang membuat Luhan bergumam _'ck! ayolah! Ini semi final! Dan kenapa pertanyaannya semudah ini?!'_. Tapi ada satu masalah yang mendera Luhan sekarang. Pensilnya sudah sangat tumpul dan sangat susah digunakan. Dia butuh rautan. Dan sialnya, dia tak membawanya kali ini. _Apa… Sehun-ssi membawa rautan yah? Tapi dia terlihat memakai pena. Tapi, tak ada salahnya mencoba 'kan?_

Dan akhirnya, Luhan mencolek bahu kanan Sehun perlahan. Sehun hanya menggumam 'hm?' tanpa menoleh sama sekali. Mungkin takut dikira mencontek oleh pengawas.

"Sehun_-ssi_. Apa kau punya rautan? Aku benar-benar membutuhkannya sekarang." Luhan mengucapkannya dengan berbisik. Takut mengganggu dua puluh lima peserta lainnya.

Tak ada sahutan berarti dari mulut Sehun. Tapi dia memberikan sebuah pensil pada Luhan tanpa menoleh sama sekali. Hanya tangannya saja yang bergerak dan meletakkan pensil itu di meja Luhan.

"aku tak bawa rautan. Tapi kalau pensil aku bawa banyak. Pakai saja yang itu. Kau bisa mengembalikannya di kamar nanti. Kita satu kamar." Bisikan Sehun membuat Luhan bertanya-tanya. _Satu kamar? Bukankah aku hanya sekamar dengan Baekhyun-Saem saja? Tapi ya sudahlah. Yang penting aku bisa melanjutkan mengerjakan soal-soal ini._

Dan akhirnya setelah beberapa menit berlalu, bel berbunyi tiga kali. Pertanda waktu telah habis. Luhan merapihkan mejanya dan berjalan kedepan. Menyusul yang lainnya untuk mengumpulkan lembar jawaban dan berniat menyimpan lembar pertanyaan di tas yang kini di bawa Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kini tengah berada di kafetaria kampus –semi final diadakan di sebuah kampus asal kau tau saja- bersama Luhan. Baekhyun tengah memeriksa lembar pertanyaan Luhan yang sudah diberi jawaban oleh Luhan. Memeriksa apakah ada yang salah atau tidak. Sedangkan Luhan tengah sibuk memakan makan siangnya. Perutnya sudah demo minta diisi sejak tadi pagi. Sebelum semi final tadi Luhan hanya minum segelas air dan mengunyah tiga permen karet –luhan dengar mengunyah permen karet lima menit sebelum ujian itu baik bagi otak- saja. Dan otomatis perutnya sangat lapar dan berakhir dengan makan tanpa henti di kafetaria.

"Luhan_-ah_," panggil Baekhyun.

"hm? Apha?" Luhan bicara tak jelas karna masih mengunyah.

"lebih baik kau telan lalu minum. Aku jadi tak enak ketika melihatmu seperti itu." Luhan menurutinya. Mengunyah - menelan - minum - menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memperlihatkan lembar pertanyaan tadi pada Luhan. "kau hebat! Ada dua pertanyaan yang kau jawab salah. Tapi kurasa itu sudah sangat baik! Kau sudah bekerja keras, Luhan_-ah_!" mode bijaksana Baekhyun keluar. Membuat Luhan tersenyum karna nya. "terima kasih, _Saem_."

"Baekhyun-_Saem_, apa benar kita sekamar dengan Chanyeol-_Saem_ dan Sehun?" Tanya Luhan begitu mengingat ucapan Sehun dikelas tadi.

Baekhyun mengangguk tak semangat. Merasa keberatan. "mereka tidak mendapat kamar karna datang terlambat dan ternyata kamar yang digunakan oleh mereka sudah dipesan orang. Jadi ya, panitia memutuskan mereka untuk menginap satu kamar dengan kita. Kau tau darimana?"

"Sehun yang mengatakan itu padaku tadi." Luhan melanjutkan acara makannya yang tinggal satu suapan terakhir saja.

"oh ya, Luhan_-ah_. Apa kau sudah ku beritahu tentang perlombaan final?" Luhan menggeleng dan meminum minumannya. Acara makan siangnya sudah selesai. Dan Luhan sangat bersyukur akan hal itu.

"perlombaan final diadakan nanti malam sekitar jam tujuh. Hanya ada dua orang yang akan terpilih dan mereka akan melakukan cerdas cermat. Kuharap kau bisa masuk final." Baekhyun mengucapkannya penuh harap. Membuat Luhan merasa bebannya semakin bertambah.

Tiba-tiba Luhan menyadari sesuatu. "hanya dua orang? Kenapa sedikit sekali?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. Tak tau.

"itu sudah keputusan panitia."

'_KEPADA SELURUH PESERTA BISA MELIHAT HASIL SEMI FINAL DI PAPAN PENGUMUMAN DI LANTAI TIGA. SEKALI LAGI…'_

Baekhyun membereskan barang-barangnya begitu juga Luhan. Dan langsung ke lantai tiga dimana hasil semi final tertempel.

Setelah sampai disana keadaan sudah ramai sekali. Membuat Luhan bingung mau melihatnya bagaimana.

"kau disini saja. Biar aku yang melihatnya." Baekhyun pergi setelah mengatakannya. Sebelumnya Baekhyun telah menitipkan tasnya pada Luhan.

Luhan duduk di kursi panjang yang berada tak jauh disana. Kepalanya pusing sendiri jika harus melihat keadaan super semrawut yang terjadi disana. Dan tiba-tiba, Sehun duduk disampingnya. Tepat disampingnya.

"eh, _annyeong_, Sehun_-ssi_." Sapa Luhan sopan.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel _'ssi' _seperti itu. Aku tidak suka. Namamu Luhan 'kan?" Luhan mengiyakan. "salam kenal, Luhan_-ah_. Aku Sehun, Oh Sehun. Panggil aku Sehun_-ah_. Oke?" Luhan kira Sehun hanya bisa berbicara dengan nada datar saja karna sejak tadi tak ada ekspresi yang terkandung di ucapannya. Tapi ternyata kali ini dia berbicara dengan nada hangat padanya. Dan Entah kenapa, Luhan menyukai nada bicara Sehun yang seperti itu.

"salam kenal juga, Sehun_-ah_." Luhan tersenyum pada Sehun. Dan Sehun juga balas tersenyum pada Luhan. "kau… terlihat lebih tampan jika tersenyum seperti itu, Sehun_-ah_." Gumam Luhan tak sadar. Membuat Sehun mau tak mau terkekeh pelan dengan ucapan Luhan yang terdengar polos itu.

"aku tau aku tampan." Sehun masih terkekeh. Membuat Luhan menjadi jengkel sendiri.

"siapa bilang kau tampan?! Kau itu jelek! Sangat jelek! Orang yang mengatakan kau itu tampan pasti matanya sudah terbalik!" Luhan beralih menatap ke arah lain. Malas memandang Sehun yang mau tak mau harus ia akui kalau memang Sehun itu orang yang tampan –sangat malah-.

"hei! Siapa yang kau bilang matanya sudah terbalik, Xiao Lu? Hm? Apa kau membicarakan dirimu sendiri?" dan kekehan Sehun terdengar setelahnya. Membuat Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Dan apa-apaan tadi? Xiao Lu?

"apa maksudmu dengan membicarakan diriku sendiri?! Dan namaku itu Luhan. LU HAN! Bukan Xiao Lu!" Luhan tambah ngambek sekarang.

"seingatku kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa aku itu tampan. Dan Jangan memerintahku, aku suka memanggilmu begitu, _nae _Xiao Lu~"

Luhan memandang Sehun dengan tatapan tajam. "kau!-"

"Luhan_-ah_! Kau masuk finaaaal~! Kyaaaaa~! Aku sangat senaaaaaang~!" tiba-tiba Baekhyun datang dengan kabar gembira. Kulit manggis kini ada ekstraknya! #plakk! #mabokmastin

"benarkah?!" Luhan tak percaya. Tapi Baekhyun yang mengangguk dengan sangat semangat itu membuat Luhan mau tak mau langsung percaya.

"jika kau tak percaya kau bisa melihatnya sendiri! Oh astagaaa~! Kau memang yang terbaik, Luhan-aaah~!" Baekhyun memeluk Luhan. Bahagia sekali, ne?

"ck! Kalian berlebihan. Sehun yang masuk final saja tenang-tenang saja. Tidak seperti kalian yang berpelukan seperti teletubies seperti ini." Suara bass itu terdengar. Chanyeol datang.

"aku masuk final, _Saem_?" Tanya Sehun dan Chanyeol mengangguk.

"oh, kalau begitu kita akan saling melawan final nanti. Selamat berjuang, Xiao Lu." Sehun pergi dan menyeret Chanyeol. Takut memulai pertengkaran dengan Baekhyun yang tentu saja sangat mengganggu.

"kenapa harus anak itu yang harus menjadi lawanmu?! Kenapa anak itu?!"

Luhan yang final kenapa Baekhyun yang tak terima?

.

.

.

Sedikit banyak aku ingin menyumpal mulut duo ChanBaek dengan celana dalam pink yang tadi kutemukan di kamar mandi sekarang juga! Bagaimana tidak? Mereka berdua sedari tadi berkoar-koar agar aku dan Sehun belajar yang giat dan rajin karna aku dan Sehun setelah makan malam akan melakukan final –sekarang jam lima sore- dan sekarang mereka malah bertengkar hanya karna panggilan 'tiang listrik' dan 'pendek' yang mereka ciptakan sendiri.

Sejujurnya tak apa jika mereka hanya bertengkar dengan saling meledek seperti yang mereka lakukan sejak pagi tadi. Tapi kali ini mereka sudah keterlaluan! Mereka berteriak dengan kencang dan Baekhyun-_Saem_ sekarang malah melempari Chanyeol-_Saem_ dengan bantal. Mereka itu menghargai usaha anak bimbingannya atau tidak sih?!

"Jangan pedulikan mereka, Xiao Lu. Lebih baik kau belajar yang rajin. Aku tidak akan setengah-setengah nanti. Dan aku tidak akan mau kalah dari seorang _namja_ manis seperti mu." Apa?! _Namja_ manis?! Aku ini _manly_! SERATUS PERSEN _MANLY_!

"hei! Kau Jangan sombong seperti itu, albino! Dan satu hal yang harus kau tau ya! Aku itu _namja_ ter-_manly _yang pernah ada! Ingat itu!" apa-apaan itu?! Kenapa dia malah menyeringai begitu!

"albino? Cukup manis. Tapi sayangnya aku itu tampan. Sangat tampan. Dan kau menyebut dirimu apa tadi? _Manly_? Memang ada _namja_ _manly_ tidur mengenakan piyama pink bergambar rusa begitu? Sepertinya kau harus berkaca dulu, Xiao Lu~" demi apapun aku ingin menyakar wajahnya sekarang juga! Kenapa dia narsis sekali!

Lebih baik aku belajar saja. Meladeni omongan Sehun bisa membuatku sinting!

Ah, aku baru sadar. Pensil Sehun.

"ini. Terima kasih." Ujar ku ketus. Aku tidak ingin bersikap baik didepannya lagi! _Namja_ disebelahku ini adalah _namja_ ter- apa ya? Pokoknya dia bisa membuatku gila karna ucapannya yang membuatku darah tinggi!

Aku membenci Sehun!

"baiklah kalau itu mau mu. Kita bersaing sekarang, Xi Lu Han."

.

.

_Teeett! _

"_been waiting_!"

Sial! Aku kehilangan poin sekali lagi!

Eh? ADA APA DENGAN _SMIRK_ ITUUUUU! PANDANGANNYA MERENDAHKAN SEKALIIII! AKU BENCI OH SEHUUUUUN!

"tepat sekali, Sehun_-ssi_! Poin sekarang sudah mencapai lima seri. Pertanyaan terakhir akan dibacakan dan kalian harus mendengarkannya dengan baik karna tak ada pengulangan."

Ouh, aku berdebar sekarang.

"bentuk objek dari _I _adalah?"

_Teeett!_

"_Me!_"

Hei! Pertanyaan macam apa itu?! Tapi aku tidak peduli! Aku bisa mendapatkan poinnya! Aku yang menjawab!

"jawaban benar! Poin final adalah enam lima atas Xi Lu Han! Maka dapat dipastikan pemenangnya adalah… Xi Lu Han!"

Dan aku tak bisa menahan seringai kemenangan yang sedari tadi kutahan ketika aku melihat Sehun memandangku dengan tatapan membunuh.

Hahaha! Aku mengalahkanmu, Oh Sehun!

.

.

.

"kyaaaa~! Luhan_-ah_! Selamat! Kau berhasil! Kemasi barang-barangmu dan tidurlah! Besok kita pulang~" Baekhyun terlihat sangat bahagia sekali malam itu. Tentu saja bahagia! Anak bimbingannya menjuarai olimpiade tingkat nasional dan itu merupakan pencapaian yang luar biasa! Yah… walaupun pertanyaan terakhir memang agak aneh sih.

"siap, _Saem_!" dan Luhan membereskan seluruh barang-barangnya ke ransel miliknya.

Hal yang berbeda terjadi pada Chanyeol dan Sehun. Mereka kini duduk dengan wajah yang sangat tak bersemangat di balkon kamar hotel mereka.

"kita kalah, Sehun_-ah_." Ucapan Chanyeol lemah sekali. Dan Sehun juga mengangguk dengan lemah pula.

"Sepertinya ini salahku karna mengatai guru pembimbingnya 'pendek'."

"bukan, _Saem_. Itu bukan salahmu. Ini salahku. Aku yang menantang nya. Makanya dia jadi semangat. Kalau tidak, pasti aku yang menang. Maafkan aku, _Saem_."

"tak apa. Kita bisa mencoba lagi tahun depan."

.

.

.

END!

.

.

Endingnya aneh deh. Tapi mau gimana emangnya? Pengennya gitu sih #plakk!

.

Dan juga makasih buat yang udah review di _cheossarang (first love)_ *itu ff puterr yang laen. Promosi gitu niatnya #plakk!

Big thanks to : **bungamawarmerahwarnanyaclalukucuka, vgsjskkbdnd, Joonmyun57, Special bubble, Han Hyebi, anon, parklili, meliarisky7.**

Ahh~ makasih udah review ^^

.

.

So, Mind to review?

.


End file.
